Reid's Roulette
by varna1966
Summary: Dr. Reid has been a very busy genius, too busy and the team has had enough.    Just a bit of silliness.  Please let me know what you think


Reid's Roulette

Dr. Spencer Reid scowled at his phone as the red alert sound from Star Trek went off. Even though the volume was down, barely enough for him to hear he quickly grabbed it to see what reminder he had set which he didn't remember doing and given his memory he should.

'Michelle at the Coffee Club 9 am.'

Reid bolted upright. "Morgan! Morgan."

"Hey kid, what's the problem?" Derek Morgan perched on the edge of his desk. At times like this Reid didn't know if he regretted turning down an office of his own or not.

"What day is it?"

"Spencer, what were you doing last night? Was there a Sci-fi marathon on or did you get caught in a chess grudge match?"

"Morgan please not now. Just what day is it?"

"Could be Tuesday but then again you are at your desk-"

TUESDAY! No wonder Michelle had seemed surprised to see him yesterday. He had 10 minutes to make a 15 minute trip for a 20 minute date and cup of jet black sugar-coffee. He grabbed his messenger bag and darted to the doors.

"Michelle. Sweetie. Pleeeaaaase. We have been so busy and I was here yesterday."

"Oh well that just makes everything alright. Right, yeah. Well not today. And pay for your damn coffee."

By 10 to 10 Reid was jabbing the up button to the elevator. He'd managed to talk Michelle into a reschedule but not a free cup of coffee and the one he was holding had cost him more than double. "You don't have time for change."

What a mess. How had he got his days so mixed up? They had been on the road with back to back cases and with all his extracurricular activities combined on top of the grueling schedule his little memory lapse/confusion might just be due to being tired. He shook his head. Yeah, had to be it-the elevator opened-"Just tired."

"Hope not." Aaron Hotchner blocked Reid from leaving the elevator by stepping inside and then pressing the lobby button. He smiled as he turned and faced forward.

"Ah Aaron..."

"Check your phone. Appointment with SSA Hotchner and then lunch."

Reid scrambled for his phone and sure enough there was the appointment. "I..."

"We had to reschedule don't you remember?"

"Ah, well, Aaron to be honest I-"

"Forgot to book the hotel room. I didn't. Shhh. Remember the camera." Hotchner smiled again giving the camera a quick glance and Reid could swear a wink.

Reid blushed. Not a adventure to relive at least not the retrieving the surveillance footage part. He still seriously owed Garcia. "Sorry."

Hotchner shrugged. "We've been busy. With cases. Haven't we Spence?"

Reid could only swallow hard and nod.

Lunch wasn't a complete disaster but only due to Aaron being in an unusually good mood which lead to him being unusually romantic almost as if he had something to prove. Even Reid's phone going off again this time alerting him to a special text message with "We are being hailed Captain" didn't deter Aaron in the least.

Reid on the other hand nearly had a heart attack. Prentiss had texted: "Pretty boy, where r u?"

"Christ."

"Hmmm? What's wrong?" Aaron wrapped his arms around Reid from behind.

"Ooooh, Ah,-"Aaron nuzzled-Aaron never nuzzled. "Nothing. I just got to..." He nuzzled his neck once more. "Got to go to the bank, mother's finances have hit a hitch."

"Go on then. See you tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Hmmmm, you didn't forget that tonight's our night, our reschedule. Wish we could risk more than one a week. I think of you all alone in that tiny apartment..."

"Tonight! Oh, yes tonight-Just never sure you..."

"Always. Now go."

Reid tugged on the rest of his clothes and barely controlled the urge to sprint until safely in the hallway. He'd taken the keys to the SUV and silently apologized to Aaron. Out on the road he dialed Emily Prentiss.

"Hey Pretty Boy."

"Sorrysorrysorry. I had to make an emergency run to the bank - financial issues with my mother-"

"But you are heading back here for me, right? My go bag is packed with all the extras."

"Ah,"

"Spencer is something wrong? Well, is there Dr. Reid?"

"Dr. Reid" was Prentiss code for 'I am losing my patience with my cub.' "No just...tired. Emily-"

"Dr. Reid."

Reid swallowed hard, "Just wanted to say I'm sorry and I'm heading right over to get you. Any trouble getting our leaving early covered?"

"You sound hopeful Pretty Boy." Reid cringed. "No trouble. I'm good. You?"

"Me?"

"Yes, squeaky."

Reid frowned at the faint giggle he heard. At least she wasn't calling him "Dr. Reid" for the moment. He jammed on the brakes just in time to not run a red light. "Ah, Yeah, just putting the finishing touches on that now. Bye. Love you."

He ended the call (Prentiss would make him pay for that to night) and his fingers flew punching in Garcia's special number.

"Dr. Love's answering service."

"Funny." He'd been enduring this every since she had helped him with a certain tape. "Garcia I'm in a jam."

"Why Dr. Love how may I be of service to you?"

"Need to be off the rest of the afternoon until Wednesday morning," He thought about Prentiss's mood, "late Wednesday morning."

"Wednesday eh? You know Emily is going to be out as well. Innnntttteresting, very intttterrresting. Your excuse Dr. Love?"

He decided to stick with one lie a much as he could. Obviously his poor brain couldn't keep track of much more, "Questions about my mother's finances."

"Hmmmm, might be about to help you out -Oh, but Dr. Love it appears you already owe for this month's service."

Reid pulled up to another red light and ground his forehead into the steering wheel biting his bottom lip. Now what? "Garcia, please."

"Sorry Dr Love but the business manager-"

"Okay, okay. What?"

"The usually info on my warm rich luscious hot chocolate delight of a G-Man."

"Fine." He would like to see Morgan settle in with Garcia so this was no problem but he suspected the other shoe was about to drop.

"Ahahaha. You owe interest."

"Yes." Reid was on the verge of tears.

"Wednesday evening: dinner, bad horror film so I need a shoulder to bury my face aaaannnnd overnight at my place."

"Fine. Tomorrow."

"I could demand your spare kidney and lobe from your liver to sell on the black market."

"What? Nonono. Garcia, sorry. Just a reeeaaally bad day.

Wednesday evening, Dinner. Movie. Overnight. Sounds great."

"That's better. Say Dr. Love do you happen to know where Hotch is? He isn't back from his...appointment."

Pulling into Aarons parking spot he grimaced and cursed under his breath. "No, but if he went out he has probably having transportation problems. Traffic is murder out here."

"No statistics Dr. Love?"

"Dr. Love is currently tapped." 'In more ways than one.' He turned his phone off feeling guilty that Garcia would be far more forgiving. He leaned back and rubbed his face. At this rate he wasn't going to survive the week. Never before had he wished they had a case but if some psycho was going to go off now would be the time.

How could he have apparently rescheduled Emily for the same night he regularly spent with Aaron? No he had rescheduled Aaron for the same night? He wasn't sure at the moment. Clearly he had lost his-"OH NO! I've scheduled Garcia for the same evening as Michelle."

Blind panic threaten to sweep over him: Heart pounding, gasping for air, vision dimming, he gripped the steering wheel. No, he would deal with that tomorrow if he could remember and if he made it out alive. Michelle would have to lose out not only because he owed Garcia and she could certainly make his life a living hell if she chose but she was dear to him. He liked Michelle but she wasn't Garcia.

One last deep breath to brace himself for the call he had to make. "What other dates have I mixed up?"

'No, take care of Aaron first.' He hesitated dialing. He hated lying to him most of all and tried to keep mainly to not informing him which technically wasn't lying but he knew Aaron certainly wouldn't see it that way. So he might as well lie to him and get it over with and silently promise to doubly make it up to him.

"Spence, you took the SUV." Despite a try at an accusatory tone Aaron sounded amused.

"Yes, well I was running late. I thought I told you."

"You've been very absent minded of late young Dr. Reid."

"Yeah, my mother finances are abstract art of the financial world. I am still trying to decipher all her...logic. Aaron I have to cancel tonight."

"Need help?"

'More than you know or I am ever about to let you.' "No, Aaron, I just have to deal with this."

"Very well, Reid. Tell me all about it tomorrow night."

"Okay-NO! Wait!"

"Reid, sheesh. This is my bad ear."

"Sorry. I can't tomorrow."

"Why? I miss you already."

"Me too." He hated this. In the time he'd known him Aaron had been through far more than what was fair in a life time. Reid looked heavenward for help then sighed. "Its..." His face twisted in frustration. He had to do this. Had to. And this was the one lie that Aaron would accept without question. "Its just that I am overdue for one of my 'special' movies."

"You having...temptations?" The concern in Aaron's voice cut into his gut.

"No. Not at all for - bad candy." Even in person they never spoke of his little dependency problem directly other than his fear he would relapse. In his own way Aaron fussed over him which had got Reid back in control more than the meetings. Guilt already weaving through him, he soften his voice. The next part was true enough. "None and I want to make sure it stays that way. We've worked a lot of cases-"

"I thought our time together helped relieve the stress."

"It does. I am not taking any chances, my history, my family history-I have too much to lose. You know that, right? Understand?" He didn't want to lose his career, his calling, didn't want to lose Aaron, Emily, didn't want to lose the team, his family. He couldn't think along those lines. Not now. He had to focus on getting out of this mess. "Thursday, Aaron. How about Thursday?"

"I guess I will have to settle for that."

"You don't have to settle. I'll make Thursday worth the wait. "Aaron remained silent. "I love you. You do know that-"

"Prove it Thursday."

Aaron hung up on him. Reid stared at his phone. Was it his imagination or had Aaron's tone and manner went sub zero? Well, clearly he was willing to see him Thursday and he would prove it. Right now he had to call Prentiss.

"Dr. Spencer Reid ready to escort one Beautiful Lady to an overnight get away."

"Said beautiful lady needs a hand. Bound up here cub."

Again he was hung up on. His head throbbed to the point of making his nauseous. Maybe he could convince Emily to start the evening with a long slow romantic cuddle and nap. Not a good bet on a day going his way which this one was certainly not.

Lucky for him she preferred to drive when they were together even if she did make sure his seatbelt be a tad too snug. Wouldn't matter this afternoon. He was exhausted enough to sleep strapped upright and eyes open.

At least the evening was Emily. Passionate, direct, and firm (in more ways than one) Emily. Usually she was the one to roll over and fall asleep sometimes bruising his feelings just a bit. The way this day was going she would want to talk. About them. This. Next steps.

"Please Prentiss tonight just treat me like a toy boy."

He headed for the elevators again utterly devoid of any bound. Well, if Emily wanted any play out her cub tonight she'd have to be patient this afternoon. Too soon the doors open to his floor.

Emily greeted him. "Pretty boy."

"Hey, ah Emily we should get going. What do you need?"

"Besides you-" She gave his backside a pat "-just for you to go to the break room and wait. Remember to be a good boy. Until we leave."

She walked away somewhat slowly and deliberately. All he could do was snap his mouth shut and go to the break room. Another cup of super sugar coffee syrup and he might be able to make it through the nightmare this day had become.

He'd barely dumped the last of the sugar in the over brewed joe when Garcia came sweeping in.

"Dr. Love."

"Shush, Garcia."

"Oh, shush you I tease everyone. You just remember Wednesday: dinner, movie-"

"Overnight. I won't forget."

"Good." She retrieved an organic power drink from the fridge. "Wear the 3 piece suit and leave the hair free." She planted a quick peck on the cheek and swept back out purring at Morgan as he sauntered in the room.

'Now what? Did I make date with him too?'

"Whoa, serious frown."

"Just tired."

"No wonder. Better find some energy for Baby Girl. She's determined you climb out of your hole now and then. Looks of you now you won't survive tonight kid."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah." He pulled a water from the fridge and took a long drink.

"TO-night?"

"Garcia said Wednesday. Thought I heard her say Wednesday."

"Ah, uh..." Reid could feel the floor trying to give away.

"Well, today is Wednesday."

"WHAT?"

"Surprised me. Usually you and ya know come to think of it Hotch won't go anywhere on Wednesdays. Funny both of you have an excuse."

"WEDNESDAY? You told me this morning it was Tuesday."

"When? Oh, never mind. Drink up you're gonna need all the help you can get." He turned to leave.

"No, Morgan, wait. Stop." Which of course he didn't and Reid cursed not under his breath this time. He darted after Morgan. "I asked you this morning. You said it was Tuesday."

"Sorry kid." Morgan didn't turn around. Reid knew when Morgan was having a laugh at his expense; he was all too familiar with the tone.

"Wait-It can't be Wednesday it...Oh...No."

Reid had caught up to Morgan in the bull pen. Morgan had stopped and stepped aside to give Reid a clear view of Michelle, Edwin from Reid's favorite bookstore and all things Sci-Fi, Garcia, Hotchner and Prentiss. J.J. and Rossi stood off to the side like suddenly informed and not amused parents. J.J. in particular was drilling through him with a look only a mother could though a son.

'Poor Henry when he gets older,' Reid fleetingly sympathized for his godson. Rossi at least had hints of amusement around the corners of his eyes and mouth.

He was Busted.

He prayed that Rossi was going to be the one to read him the riot act. He rather face Straus than J.J. The thought of Straus made his gut twist. End of Dr. Spencer Reid Federal Agent. Of course looking out over this group it could be the end of Spencer Reid. Period.

"You know, you people handle that little creep." Edwin stalked up to him stopping within Reid would later swear was less than an inch of him. The furious man shot a look back at Prentiss then back to Reid. "Pick a side. And all your special orders are cancelled."

With that he went on his way.

Reid look at the others. "Sooooo I guess everyone has had a chance to talk." He laced his fingers together and swallowed hard. In the back of his mind he contemplated the fact that nearly everyone in the room who now had motive to do him great bodily harm had side arms and were excellent shots.

Michelle took a deep breath. "I can't do this." She stormed over to him grinding a piece of paper in his chest nearly knocking him over. The blow didn't hurt but her red rimmed eyes did. "Your coffee tab, jerk." She shot a look at Aaron then shoved the bill harder in his chest. "With penalties and interest."

"Michelle," Reid didn't know what to say. He always thought he was just a distraction. Had she thought more or was it just the fact who was among the others he'd...romanced? She reached the elevators just as one open and even from the place he stood he heard her sob. Repeating to himself he'd never promised her anything especially anything serious didn't help the pain starting to grip his heart.

"Conference room. Now." J.J stabbed a finger in that direction. Eagerly the others follow. Rossi hung back as if to make sure Reid followed.

"C'mon son." He motioned for him to head on in.

'I've been busted, now comes the trial. Wonder if I'll get a chose in the method of execution.' He fought hard to beat back hysterical laughter. He would save that in case he decided to go with suicide by FBI.

In the room only Garcia and Morgan had sat down. Aaron and Emily stood side by side arms folded. Aaron had his great bird of prey face on. He swore Emily's eyes glowed red.

Aaron spoke first in that low authoritative voice laced with disappointment that always managed to cut through Reid even when he wasn't the target, "You said you had an AA meeting tonight after taking care of your mother's finances. You said I had to wait until Thursday."

"Ah, I thought today was Tuesday."

"Of course you did."

"No, really."

"That isn't an answer and of course you did." Aaron looked over to Emily. She in turn gave Reid a very smug look the same she had when she tripped up a UNSUB in interrogation, one she found particularly distasteful.

"We re-scheduled your reminders and your calendar and settings on your phone. And of course Morgan and Garcia and-what was the girl's name, Michelle, were all in on this. Edwin was a little too upset to play along."

"God, Reid you couldn't even keep track of the day of the week." J.J. rolled her eyes.

"Maybe he is confused. Like he was confused about going to an A.A. meeting tonight."

Emily rocked back on her hip and looked up at Aaron, "AA meeting, eh? Funny I don't remember being the local chapter of AA. But Dr. Reid was picking up me so we could spend the night at this quiet little hotel." She turned to Reid. "That counts as an AA meeting Dr. Reid?"

"No it doesn't." Aaron glared at him like raptor ready to swoop down and crush a field mouse in its talons and he-Reid was said mouse. Reid's voice was gone. He wouldn't have had a chance to speak if he could.

"Aaron, Emily my sweets you are mistaken. He knows a quiet romantic evening in a hotel room isn't an AA meeting. Dr. Love, (Reid cringed) thinks a dinner, movie and overnight at my abode is an AA meeting.

"Busy fellow of late our child protégée. Giving a whole new meaning to 'Wonder Boy' aren't you?" Rossi smiled as he said it but Reid found no comfort in it.

"Dr. Love? Seriously Baby Girl," Morgan shook his head not bothering to hide how much he was enjoying this. "I don't think the good doctor is going to make that house call. Think you can make do with an ex-cop with a bit of first aid training?"

"Oh, I'll suffer through."

'At least they don't want to annihilate me.' "If I said I could explain would firearms be unholstered."

In unison came "Absolutely."

Standing side by side once more and arms folded Aaron and Emily looked like they might just do that anyway. 'Maybe it would be better if they did shoot.'

J.J. with measured steps and never taking her eyes off of him came to where he stood. In a voice not quiet strained for control but close asked, "When you and I went out for dinner, were you doing this?"

"J.J! No. I mean you had to take the lead to shake hands goodnight."

"Are you saying I started you off?"

"No! Sheesh J.J. I-"

"Good. You can explain yourself to Rossi. The two of you are going to have a long talk and you are going to agree to that and the conditions or you can have long talks with others. Of course you probably don't care if others involved are hurt."

"Of course I do."

"Then you are going to have long talks with Rossi and you are going to clean up your act immediately or you won't be Henry's godfather." She turned to Rossi. "You'd better take him to your office and deal with him before I take a hockey stick to his backside."

"With all these revelations I'm not so sure our Wonder Boy wouldn't enjoy it." Reid could feel himself blush down to the bottoms of his feet. "C'mon kid while we can still handle this ourselves. You owe everyone that. Morgan, Garcia enjoy your evening. Aaron and Emily I'm sure we can cover for you if you two need to be on your way."

Garcia went to Reid and gave him another peek on the cheek. Whispering she assured him, "Things aren't as bad as they seem. Hang in there. And for the record I have made out like an extraordinarily talented and clever bandit. I promise you will forgive me."

Morgan gave him a grin and another shake of his head.

"Keys." Aaron held out one hand. Reid fumbled in his pockets-

"I think I left them in the SUV."

Aaron just shook his head. Reid shot him and Emily one last pleading look but neither gave a millimeter. Rossi was out the door and called for him to put a move on it. Head hung low Reid forced his legs to carry him toward Rossi's office, a condemned man heading for a gallows he had built. By the time he made it to the office Rossi was already sitting behind his desk. His stern look was still tinted by his open amusement of the "Reid Production" unfolding in front of him. He motioned for Reid to close the door which he did. Just before it clicked into the lock he stiffen.

Laughter? Muffled and not so muffled laughter?

"Sit Reid."

"Do you hear laughter?"

"Only my own."

Reid whipped around and peeked through the blinds to see Aaron and Emily had followed out to the bull pen and were having to brace each they were laughing so hard. Hurt and double jealousy stabbed through him until it thudded against his guilt.

"Ah now that is what I am looking for. Sit Reid. Now."

Defeated he did.

"Busy, busy, busy." Rossi leaned back in his chair and leafed through a red jacketed file-not standard issued. His file. "Oh you should cringe. The sheer numbers when you look at our travel. Please reassure us all you were practicing safe sex." Reid could only blush again and nod. "You know I'm not sure if I should be offended or relieved that I wasn't included on your hit list. Didn't think I'd be interested in a walk on the wild side? You were right; I'm not.

"Well, Don Juan, how many others, just here in the local area? Hmmm, do we need to offer a Reid support group?" Rossi waited for an answer. Reid struggled for words. He found one.

"Casanova."

"Excuse me."

"Casanova. I am more like Casanova than Don Juan."

"Really? This I have got to hear." Rossi leaned forward. "How so?"

Reid frowned, licked his lips and cleared his throat. "Ah, Don Juan was confronted by the devil and told he was doomed to hell and to wear the fool's costume as he had wasted his life and never knew love. Don Juan countered back he would not wear it because he had known more love than any other. The Devil challenged him. If he, Don Juan could correctly remember even just one of his conquest, then he the Devil would let him go. Woman after woman was brought before Don Juan and he could not identify any of them. Finally he conceded the Devil was right and that not only had he wasted his life he had hurt many of the women he seduced. He donned the fool's costume. "

"And Casanova? Because right now Reid I'm thinking I got it right."

Reid took a long deep breath then slowly exhaled. "Casanova remembered at least one...er...paramour. He was engaged to a much younger woman and when he met her mother he remembered many years before they had spent time together. She assured him he could not marry the girl; she was his daughter. Then later he fell in love with a woman his equal in many ways but she left him because she said they were too much alike. He was willing to focus all on her but his reputation his past actions..." Reid had to look away and couldn't finish. Mercifully Rossi left him in his thoughts only briefly.

"Interesting. So Spencer you fell in love?"

Reid again blushed. He hadn't this much since being routed through the girls dorm his first week in college. He hadn't felt this alone since then either.

"And lost said loves."

Rossi gave a little 'hmm' look. "These loves, I doubt it was Michelle or Edwin. No? The Garcia-ah that is a no look. That leaves Hotchner and Prentiss. That pair makes sense."

"It doesn't matter."

"Yeah kid it does. For the record neither one has bolted yet. If you haven't take it in yet you are sitting with me and not Straus or worse. For now officially nothing has happened. We decided to take care of this ourselves. There are conditions. But first," Rossi leaned forward again hands out, "what has been going on with you. This isn't how I've ever seen you nor have the others. When that actress was out here filming you were distracted and missing in action but this-" He shook his head.

"I-I don't know. I found out I could be charming and that I'm ah talented- mmmmmm-"

"Forget it. I don't need specific details. Believe me when certain people first found out about this out enough slipped to paint too vivid a picture for me. What were you thinking?"

"I could. No one before-I guess it was because I could and was afraid if I didn't take advantage of the opportunities there wouldn't be others. And..." He frowned and put his head in his hands. "And it buffered the fact I was in way over my head. One alone can overwhelm. Both-"

"Matched set. You quiet ones. Fine. Here are the basic conditions Reid. First of all no more TMI with me. Then you have to do one of two things. One you can continue on your great catting about but naturally co-workers of any kind are off limits. And avoid the Coffee Club and the bookstore though I think you're not welcome at either place as it is. Take this choice and Hotchner recommends you transfer with an unofficial friendly warning going ahead of you."

Reid nodded. Being made to transfer was far better than he'd allowed for just 60 seconds past. Maybe he should get closer to Vegas to take care of his mother.

"Your second choice is to stop putting the prostitutes out of business-"

Reid winced and whined, "I'm not that bad-"

"Reid, this isn't debatable."

He slumped down in the chair. Truth was they'd barely scratched the surface of his activities for the last few months. "Fine. No more Slut'R'Us."

"Cold turkey."

"Excuse me."

"Cold turkey."

Reid couldn't breathe. None? At all? Then again what did it matter? "I suppose that Hotch and Emily don't want to work with me. I'll transfer to wherever. I really should head west-"

"Kid will you let me finish? Good. No Slut Olympics as Garcia put it. By the by you do know she is the one that dropped the dime on you. Don't get mad. She was worried sick about you and the rest of the team. How in the world did you think you were going to fool two profilers? How in the hell did you manage to pull it off? Never mind. No Slut Olympics ever again while with this team. The first vote was never ever again as long as you lived but then again your life span was in question at that point, then portions of your anatomy." Rossi laughed obviously remembering the discussion and Reid didn't even want to imagine. He could picture Aaron the great bird of prey and Emily's fire red eyes and that was enough. "Ah well. Next 60 days cold turkey. That is a month for each of them since they are stuck working with you if you want to stay. Emily's idea. Something of the catholic school girl to her still. You are to do penance."

"Oh."

"There is more. You will very sweetly, very innocently romance them as a means of apology. Flowers, cards and such. I'll give you pointers. Expect Emily to be very cold. Aaron is hurt the worst you know. I don't know Reid if you took into consideration you're the first-"

"Yes."

"Okay. Luckily he has Emily and she has him. Oh yes. Seems they were attracted to each other before but nothing serious for different reasons until now. They found common ground. You."

"I am confused. I mean I've obviously been confused-"

"Obviously. I think it would be obvious to you. They like each other. They have you in common."

"I don't understand."

"Heaven help me. How could such a dense man be so successful at this? I mean I am good, have the ex-wives to prove it but you well, let's just say you've accomplished so much in such a short time."

"Rossi please."

"Beginning to sink in, finally?" Reid pressed his mouth into a thin line and nodded. "Good. Kid, I think we missed you were slipping into some sort of strange fugue state. Ah, the way your mind works under it's normal conditions who could tell? Figured out what you are going to do? Want some advice?"

Reid could only look pleadingly at him. Rossi had never taken the mentor role Gideon had and Reid had never wanted that from him until now. "I just don't know I can believe what I am hearing."

"Here is what I would advise. Take the second option and the next 60 days to sort out that jumbled mess you've got in your head and your heart. And stop fighting your emotions. Truth of it is you may have a wall covered in hard science degrees but you are really a romantic, a walking Victorian cliché really. Its time to grow up. Guess you would have to go through ultra intense teen/frat boy stage. This job didn't help that. Sort yourself out, make amends the best you can and I only say that because at least one of them is wanting to forgive you-maybe-and for heaven sake behave yourself. I'm getting too old for this sort of drama. Do you realize you put the whole team at risk. This could have been a media scandal. The FBI Sexcapades. Sheeesh kid."

"I never intended for that. Everything just got out of my hands."

"Sounds like very little got past your hands."

'Why is it there is never a nice heavy rock to crawl under when you desperately need one?' "I just couldn't stop-"

"Normally someone like you would be a candidate for Sex Addicts Anonymous but all things considered do the 60 days and take stock. You know you are already starting to look like the kid I met first day. Likable kid really."

"No so much so now."

Rossi rocked his head and shrugged. "I'm not so sure. Dangerous for certain. I'm a bit more sympathetic Reid. Give the others some time, earn their trust again. Make the chance we are taking worthwhile. Do you accept?"

A bit too much like a puppy offered a treat he nodded then caught himself. "Yes. Cold turkey, hands to myself, the whole thing."

"Good." Rossi stood and came around to him. "I'll tell Aaron and

Emily. I'm sure they would like to get some fresh air at the little hotel. Nice of you to pay for that."

Reid sighed as the older man patted his should then started out. "Salt. Wound. Ouch."

"Self-inflicted. Work on your remorse."

After the door closed Reid went over to the blinds and peered through. Aaron stood with his arm around Emily's and her fingers wrapped around his wrist. Stunning breech of conduct for both of them. Then again why not given his behavior. He should be furious at Garcia. That would be the natural reaction wouldn't it? Two dozen pink rose seemed in order. He probably should get Morgan something since more than likely he put two and two together and was the source of Garcia coming forward.

He couldn't be mad. Garcia had pulled him from the brink. He almost lost everything, everyone. "Aaron and Emily. My Aaron. My Emily." He spoke so softly he wondered if he had said anything out loud then he wondered if he shouted. Prentiss turned and looked up at him. He didn't think they should be able to see him; the lights were out and he was standing back from the blinds. Still he felt a sliver of panic. Emily smiled and blew a kiss in his direction. Aaron then favored the world with one of his rare smiles and a wink.

Sixty days seemed a life time and not so long after all. He could be a monk for two months. He shuddered. Well he would be a good boy and focus all his resources on a certain pair. Who would give in first? Surely both but which one and how to console the other-Two months of torture. If he lived it would be worth it. They would have to forgive him wouldn't they? If he was certain of that he could make this work.

His phone erupted in "We are being hailed Captain." Garcia this time.

"Is Dr. Love retiring?"

Reid didn't hesitate to text back: "Seriously limiting my practice. Still be my answering service, business mgr, confidant?"

Garcia answered. "Seems your accounts are in the black. You got the number. I owe you. Enjoying Hot Chocolate. Thank you. Never fear Dr. Love RN Baby Girl has your back."

Reid smiled. Maybe Dr. Love wasn't such a bad nickname after all.

(Here is an alternative ending picking up at the confrontation in the bullpen.

Reid had caught up to Morgan in the bull pen. Morgan had stopped and stepped aside to give Reid a clear view of Michelle, Edwin from Reid's favorite bookstore and all things Sci-Fi, Garcia, Hotchner and Prentiss. J.J. and Rossi stood off to the side like suddenly informed and not amused parents. J.J. in particular was drilling through him with a look only a mother could though a son.

Morgan turned to him grinning. "You are so busted."

Reid swallowed hard. Then at his shoulder was Edwin. "Should be pimped slapped!"

"No, he needs a good spanking like the rotten brat he is." J.J. was right in front. He tried to step back but Rossi was behind him his hands against Reid's back pushing him forward.

"Trust me J.J. Pretty Boy would enjoy it," Emily leaned toward him and pouted, "Wouldn't you cub?"

Aaron came up and leaned over her shoulder, "I can make sure he doesn't."

"Leave it to me and he'll never drink coffee again."

"I'll wipe out all his degrees. He'll have spent 4 years in the 9th grade and failed his GED so many times he's banned from the test." (Morgan gave Garcia a little hug.)

"Creep!"

They stepped closer.

"Jerk."

Closer

"Pervert."

Closer and closer each of them, "Why? How could you? Addict." He was hemmed in and it seemed there were more and more people."

"Oh Spencer, my baby!"

"Mom?"

"Shhh, Diane it was to be expected he would...meltdown."

"Dad? Stay away from her! Hey!" But his parents ignored him turning away and leaving.

"Wait-"

"Forget it Kid you got enough problems." Rossi spun him around to Aaron.

"You lied to me."

Emily grabbed him. "I trusted you."

Hands grabbed him from all sides. He thrashed about but couldn't break free. "NO!"

This time the floor did give way and Reid hit it with a bone bruising thud. Everything was dark. Something wasn't right. For one the carpet was thicker than it should be and he knew that for certain given his backside was making direct contact with it.

He had to be at home, had to have fallen out of his bed. Given the dream he was having little wonder. Him a dog, a player? Oh if any of the team ever knew what he'd dreamed. . . Bad enough he was a love sick puppy no one else needed to know. 'Better get back to bed and try to get some sleep.'

Before he could move the room filled with painfully bright light. He shielded his eyes and looked up—

"Emily?"

A bleary eyed Emily wrapped in a sheet propped up on one elbow trying to focus on him. "Cub, what are you doing?"

"Ah,"

"Reid," Hotchner popped up from the other side of Emily rubbing his face and stifling a yawn. "Reid just climb back into bed. We have to go in early tomorrow-Reid?"

But Dr. Reid wasn't able to answer as his eyes had rolled back in his head and he had hit the floor once more.

"Oh give me a hand. He's fainted again."

Emily sleepily looked up at Aaron. "How many nights are we going to do this?"

"As many as it takes, as many as it takes."


End file.
